Par correspondance
by Whitetree-Nimloth
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Jougetsu.Après le Passeur d'Aurore/le Fauteuil d'Argent, Lucy vit pour les lettres qu'elle reçoit de ses frères et soeur et cousin.


**Fandom:** Chronicles of Narnia  
**Titre:** Par correspondance  
**Auteur:** Jougetsu  
**Rating/Warnings:** G-rated; Tout à fait gen  
**Résumé:** Après le Passeur d'Aurore/le Fauteuil d'Argent, Lucy vit pour les lettres qu'elle reçoit de ses frères et soeur et cousin.

**Disclaimer:** "The Chronicles of Narnia" are the property of the Estate of C.S. Lewis, Walden Media, Walt Disney Pictures, et cetera. No profit is being made from this fan work. Y a-t-il besoin d'en rajouter?

**Notes:** Cette histoire se passe après "l'Odyssée du 'Passeur d'Aurore'" et "Le Fauteuil d'Argent", donc plus ou moins pendant l'automne 1942.

x x x

Revenir pour la troisième fois est le plus dur.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle sait que Narnia est pour toujours hors de sa portée. C'était peut-être parce que c'était la seule fois où Peter et Susan n'ont pas participé à l'aventure.

Elle pense que c'est surtout parce qu'elle grandit.

La première fois, n'est pas tellement mal. C'est comme si il y a trop de souvenirs pour une petite fille, des souvenirs qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à garder. Ca aide d'avoir ses frères et sa soeur à portée de main pour se souvenir et rire de leur temps passé en Narnia. Sa vie de reine et de femme adulte semble bien loin et éloignée.

La deuxième fois est plus dure, sachant que leurs amis, leur Narbia, est enterrée et antique. Encore pire est d'apprendre que non seulement on peut retourner à Narnia, mais on peut aussi en être banni. Après cette fois-là, et Peter et Susan sont bien moins qu'enthousiastes de discuter de ce pays magique. Alors qu'elle soupçonne Peter de faire de son mieux pour l'intégrer, Susan semble avoir pris le décret d'Aslan comme une atteinte personnelle, comme si cela avait été une condamnation. Très vite, il y a une froide rancoeur dans ses yeux quand Aslan ou Narnia sont mentionnés.

Et maintenant la voici, en exil d'une maison, d'un chez-soi qu'elle a connut plus longtemps que tout autre. Aucun des enfants Pevensie ne mettrait plus jamais le pied sur la terre qui changea leurs vies à jamais. C'est encore pire car leur maison d'enfance a changé à jamais et pas seulement à cause de la guerre. Susan a prévu de passer une autre année hors du pays, les garçons ont été envoyés dans deux pensionnats différents, et pour la première fois Lucy est la seule à rester à la maison. Elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne se sent pas seule.

Il n'y a pas grand chose qui aide. Prier à genoux semble vide et ne ressemble en rien à écouter la voix rugissante d'Aslan ou à regarder dans ses yeux compréhensifs. Les jouets et les jeux sont des distractions temporaires, des distractions qu'elle devient vite trop grande pour utiliser. Les livres aident, presque n'importe quelle sorte suffit du moment qu'elle puisse s'y évader. Le traitement le plus efficace de tous, néanmoins, est d'écrire. Evidemment, elle appréhende le fait d'écrire trop de choses sur Narnia dans son journal. Une partie pourrait passer pour une lubie d'enfant, mais le reste ressemblerait bien à de la folie. Cela lui laisse la correspondance.

La plupart des jours elle ne vit que pour ces lettres.

Les lettres de Peter sont toujours spéciales. Il utilise du bon papier et écrit avec sa plus belle écriture. Elles commencent toujours par "Chère Petite Reine" et se terminent par "Ton frère aimant, Peter." Il écrit comme s'ils étaient toujours roi et reine d'une manière qui est tout à fait réconfortante et pas du tout blesssante, (bien que son coeur se déchire un peu en voyant le petit lion rampant qu'il met à côté de sa signature). Narnia et Aslan ne sont jamais désignés par leur noms, mais substitués respectivement par "Là-Bas" et "Il"/"Lui". Quiconque jette un oeuil sur ces lettres pourrait penser qu'il s'agit d'un frère donnant des conseils théologiques à sa soeur. Ce qui ne serait pas tellement loin de la vérité...

Ses réponses sont habituellement remplies de joie sincère, de demandes de conseils, et si le vocabulaire utilisé est au-delà de celui d'un enfant de dix ans moyen, on ne sait rien y faire. De temps en temps, elle laisse échapper un tout petit peu de tristesse et elle a honte.

x x x

_Sans doute, que ce qui me manque le plus est le tir à l'arc. La satisfaction d'atteindre un but précis, avec précision et sang-froid, me manque. Cette sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose me manque._

Lucy Pevensie dans une lettre à son frère Peter

x x x

_Ma très chère soeur, je n'ai pas vacillé de ma conviction antérieure; qu'embrasser la vie en entier et que s'efforcer de se cultiver, Le rendrait fier._

Peter Pevensie dans une lettre à sa soeur Lucy

x x x

Les lettres d'Edmund sont à moitié remplies d'inquiétude, il n'aime pas qu'elle soit la seule à rester à la maison. Alors il essaye de rendre l'autre moitié gaie et pleine de nouvelles, mais finit toujours par mentionner Narnia. Elle le comprend, elle sait que ce n'est jamais fait exprès et que les blessures sont encore un peu fraîches. Alors elle renvoie de longs mots de réconforts à ses inquiétudes, et des anecdotes et des suppositions pour le reste.

x x x

_Est-ce que tu t'en sort bien? Je parie que c'est bien plus calme sans notre troupeau entassé les uns sur les autres. Nous avons le plus génial prof d'histoire qui soit. Il me rappelle le Prof, seulement en moins vieux. C'est terrible en fait, je m'excite tellement dans sa classe que je lâche presque "Oh nous avions quelque chose juste pareil à Cair Paravel!" ou "Nous négocions ce genre de traité tout le temps avec Calormene et Archenland."_

Edmund Pevensie à Lucy Pevensie

x x x

_Ne t'en fais pas tellement, Ed! Ca a été aussi calme que les dimanches pendant le mois entier et l'école est encore plus ennuyante que toujours. Tu sais, même si je sais que notre temps n'est pas le même, je peux tout juste imaginer les fêtes de la moisson qui doivent avoir lieu en Narnia en ce moment même. Peux-tu imaginer l'Etoile prendre du sanglier et du cidre? A la voir, on aurait dit qu'elle dïnait avec la lumière du soleil et sirotait des rayons de lune._

Lucy Pevensie à son frère Edmund

x x x

Celles de Susan sont de vraies papotes, pleines de tout ce qui se passe et de ragots. Parfois ce sont elles qui font le plus mal, parce que cela peut ressembler à des lettres d'un inconnu. Avec le temps qui passe, elle cherche à y trouver quelque chose de familier, que ce soit Susan la Grande Soeur Réaliste, ou Susan la Gentille, Aimable Reine. Lucy lui écrit en retour à propos de tout ce qu'elle pense que la Susan qui change aimerait (bien que ce soit en partie des conjonctions) et remplit ses réponses en conséquence avec des nouvelles du voisinage et du bavardage.

x x x

_Tu te rappelle Miss Peddleton, de l'école primaire? Son amoureux est juste revenu du continent et ils ont prévu de se marier dans deux mois! Maman dit que c'est dommage qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des fiançailles comme il faut, à cause de la Guerre et tout ça... Le chat de Julia a eu des petits le mois dernier et ils sont maintenant assez grands que pour être donnés. Ils sont adorables! En plus deux d'entre eux sont fauves, comme de petits lions! J'espère que Papa changera d'avis et nous laisse en prendre un._

Lucy Pevensie à sa soeur Susan

x x x

_Je suis si contente d'être partie car bien que j'avais un peu peur au début, l'Amérique est fabuleuse. Il y a des fêtes et on danse, et chaque samedi on peut aller au cinéma pour une après-midi entière. Peut-être qu'avant que je ne revienne en Angleterre, Maman t'amènera ici en vacances. Les Américains semblent penser que les Anglais sont exotiques et comme la royauté._

Susan Pevensie à sa soeur Lucy

x x x

Même si au début elle et Edmund étaient bien moins qu'enthousisates, Lucy se sent maintenant vraiment heureuse qu'Eustache ait pu visiter Narnia et encore plus heureuse que cela lui ait fait tellement de bien. Ces lettres lui font penser à des chiots; enthousiastes, maladroites, et sans la moindre trace d'arrogance. Peu de temps après que l'année scolaire ait commencé, un grosse, épaisse lettre lui vint de la part d'Eustache; il avait été en Narnia avec une de ses camarades de classe. Elle a relu cette lettre tellement de fois qu'elle l'a mémorisée. L'attente jusqu'au prochaines vacances scolaires semble impensable, Lucy a l'impression qu'elle ne sera jamais être capable d'attendre aussi longtemps pour aller les voir. Pour compenser, elle écrit de longues, longues lettres pleines d'anecdotes sur Narnia, lui demandant à lui et à Jill leurs avis et impressions de ce monde-là, et l'embête juste un petit peu avec le temps qu'il a passé en tant que dragon.

x x x

_La Maison Expérimentale est bien mieux depuis que nous sommes revenus. C'est marrant ce que la peur d'un lion fait aux gens... Jill est très impatiente de vous rencontrer, toi et Edmund et Peter! Tu as dit avant que le Professeur Kirke Y avait été aussi, c'est ça? Ca déchirerais si nous pouvions visiter sa maison de campagne pendant les vacances d'été et avoir une bonne longue convers sur Narnia. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons tous obtenir la permission des parents si le Prof est dans le coup._

Eustache Scrubb à sa cousine Lucy Pevensie

x x x

_La peur d'un lion, imagine seulement ce que la peur d'un dragon aurait fait! Dis bien à Jill que nous sommes terriblement excités de pouvoir la rencontrer, nous aussi! Peter écrit au Prof pour nous, ne trouve-tu pas ça sympa de sa part? Je suis déjà en train de travailler Maman et Papa pour qu'ils nous laissent y aller. Nous auront de grands pique-niques dans le domaine, comme en plein été à Cair Paravel! Edmund dit que si nous avons de la chance, nous pourrions même nous exercer un peu à l'épée. Bien sûr, cela devra se faire un jour où la Macready va visiter sa soeur au village..._

Lucy Pevensie à son cousin Eustache Scrubb

x x x

Lucy organise ses lettres par date et par expéditeur, et celles du même correspondant elle attache avec un ruban assorti. Chaque lettre est alors précautionneusement placée dans une boîte, au-dessus de sa garde-robe. Elle est doublée avec du papier parfumé à la lavande et quand elle soulève le couvercle, ça sent bon les souvenirs heureux. Maman lui offre une vraie boîte aux lettres rien qu'à elle, mais elle sait que ce ne serait pas la même chose. Peut-être que lorsque cette boîte-ci sera remplie jusqu'en haut, quand toutes les enveloppes seront pressées si serrées les unes contre les autres qu'il n'y restera pas une ombre de place, juste peut-être qu'elle y reréflichira.

Mais elle en doute.

Alors elle commence à écrire sa prochaine lettre.

FIN

**Notes de la traductrice:** voilà, c'est ma première traduction du Monde de Narnia. Je n'ai jamais lu les livres en français, alors s'il y a des noms ou des endroits que je n'ai pas bien traduit, je vous demande de m'envoyer un petit mot!


End file.
